


Teric OneShots and Drabbles

by teric_falls



Category: FBE
Genre: Angst more often than fluff, Fluff, M/M, Music, Oneshot collection, References to Depression, Road Trips, one chapter has a strip club au, oneshots, trigger warnings in chapter summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teric_falls/pseuds/teric_falls
Summary: OneShots when I get the inspiration to write about these dorks.





	1. Road Trips

Tom looked over at Eric. They'd been dating for about a month, and Tom fell more in love with Eric every single day. They were sitting on the couch, watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer at Eric's suggestion. Suddenly, Eric sat up, wide-eyed.

"Let's go on a road trip, dude," Eric said, smiling. Tom held his hands to his heart.

"First off, absolutely, but second off..." Tom began fake-crying as he said, " _I thought I was more than just a dude, dude..._ "

This act of purely satirical sadness set Eric off, and he began laughing, falling back into the couch. "You're the best dude, dude."

Tom smiled, and hugged Eric. They both got off the couch and walked to the door after turning off the TV, with Eric stopping to grab his keys. As they walked out, they noticed that Tom's car was behind Eric's car, and Eric looked over at Tom. Tom went back inside to grab his own keys, and moved his vehicle so Eric could escape his driveway. As Tom re-parked his car in the driveway, Eric began slowly creeping down the road. Tom walked out, and looked at Eric, his hands on his hips. Eric stopped, and Tom got into the car. 

"Thanks for not driving off without me," Tom said, and Eric nodded.

"Wouldn't be as fun of a road trip without my favorite boy," Eric said, which garnered a blush from Tom.

"So, where to, Mr. Beckerman?" Tom asked, and Eric chuckled.

"First off, you can call me Eric, Mr. Beckerman is my father. Second...I don't really know. I kinda just drive until I find somewhere cool to stop," Eric said, and Tom chuckled. 

"What about...your favorite place you've gone on a previous road trip?" Tom suggested, and Eric's face lit up. He began driving, his head bobbing to the Panic! CD that was softly playing in his car. Tom looked out the window, and soon fell asleep. Eric noticed his boyfriend's slumber, and smiled softly. He continued driving for the next hour and a half, until he arrived at their destination: A small park outside Solana Beach. He gently shook Tom awake, who took in the sights around him.

"We should have brought swim trunks," Eric said, smiling softly. Tom shrugged, stepping out of the car. He took out his phone and snapped a couple pictures, posting them to Instagram

_bostontom: went to @ericbeckerman's favorite road trip destination...can't say I'm disappointed. #roadtrip #favoriteboy_

Eric noticed the post, and blushed.


	2. You Know You're The Best, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's dealing with some demons. Not without Tom's help, though.
> 
> (PLATONIC TERIC)

Eric frowned. He'd woken up knowing that his depression would be particularly weighty today, but the entire day had turned into a wash of gray, with the slightest tinge of blue. He had felt it all day, but also wanted to make sure his work was done. His phone buzzed.

_Best Friend:_

_You okay?_

_Eric:_

_Could be better. :/_

_Best Friend:_

_Wanna talk about it?_

_Eric:_

_My depression's been acting up today, that's all._

_Best Friend:_

_I'm sorry to hear..._

 

Tom frowned at the sight of his best friend dealing with his depression. Eric had been the one to be there for him when he needed it, so Tom decided that he should do the same. He sent an email to everyone in the office except Eric.

_Hey team, Tom here._

_My very best friend Eric is having a particularly rough day, could y'all email him and tell him how much you appreciate him? That'd be wonderful._

Eric continued working, when all of a sudden his inbox began to fill.

 

_Eric, you're an awesome friend. Thanks for being in my life! ~Tori_

_Eric, keep being cool and keep your head above water. We all care about you. ~Labib_

_Eric, we at FBE appreciate you highly. Never stop being you. ~Benny Fine_

_Ishaboi letting you know you MATTER and you can TALK TO ME IF YOU NEED! ~You already know we_

_Eric,_

_You make me smile. :) ~Julie :D_

 

Eric smiled, feeling his cheeks rosy. He continued reading dozens of messages from staff, fellow Reactors, when he saw one last one. Tom.

_My Best Friend,_

_Remember when we first met? I was worried you wouldn't like me, but here we are, 6 years later. We have our own show together, we get to still make stuff together, but most importantly..._

_You're still around._

_Idk what I'd do without you, my dude. You're amazing. In fact, you're the best. You know that, right?_

_~BostonTom_

Eric walked over to Tom, crying and smiling. Tom hugged him tightly, sending the Community Team into a whirlwind of applause. 

"You're the best, Eric."

"I think that that spot belongs to you, actually."

Eric smiled, feeling a bit better than he had before.


	3. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song drabble, written to Pure - Hey Violet.
> 
> !!Contains strip clubs, mild sexual content (not written out), and references to homophobia!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is probably the least pure thing i'm ever gonna write on here.

Tom looked out. He was about to go on stage as the dancers in front of him finished their routines on the poles. He sighed, rubbing his hands together. As the announcer called his stage name, he walked out, dipped to the cheer of a few men close to the stage, and began his own routine. 

Eric watched from a dark corner. He wasn't out of the closet to his friends and family, and knew that if anyone found him here and told his parents, he'd be kicked out of the house. Granted, he was an adult, but he was also an adult who couldn't get his own house. As he watched the dancer, he became mesmerized, wondering what he was like outside of his performance mode. As music blared from the speakers, Eric began to slowly step out of the darkness, and he stared eye to eye with the performer.

Tom saw the young man slowly step out of the corner, and blushed a little. The guy was cute, no lie, but he looked too shy to be at a gay club. He finished his performance, hopping off the stage and making his way towards the shy man. 

Eric's eyes widened as the dancer made his way to him. "Uh...h-hi..." was all Eric could get out of his mouth. The dancer smiled, taking his hand and leading him out of the club.

"What's your name, cutie?" Tom asked, an eyebrow raised.

"E-Eric...are you gonna tell my parents I was there?" Eric asked, his voice shaky and uneven. Tom shook his head.

"Homophobic?" Tom asked, and Eric nodded. Tom led Eric to the back of the club, and got his own things.

"C'mon, I'll give you a safe place to stay. Name's Tom, by the way," Tom said, and Eric smiled softly. They walked to Tom's apartment, and Tom set down his things. "I'm gonna get changed into some regular clothes, stay out here for a few minutes, okay?"

Eric watched as Tom walked away, presumably to his bedroom, and sat down. He sighed, rubbing his stiff neck, when Tom returned in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, which were somehow more arousing on Tom than the skintight performance clothes he'd been wearing earlier. His eyes widened, and Tom laughed.

"Like what you see?" Tom asked, and Eric nodded, his hazel eyes now staring directly into Tom's brown eyes. Tom smirked, and kissed Eric, holding onto his shirt. Eric blushed, feeling his skin heat up. When they let go, they nodded to each other, before going to Tom's bedroom. Once there, Tom stripped off his shirt, and Eric blushed more. Eric took off his own shirt, and Tom smiled.

"Okay, okay, I see you...let's see where this all goes," Tom said, planting his lips once again on Eric's.

 

They woke up the next morning, Eric curled in Tom's arms. He was a bit sore from last night's events, but overall in a state of euphoria. He hid his face in Tom's chest, waking the older man up and causing him to laugh.

"How you feeling, Eric?" Tom asked, and Eric smiled.

"Feeling pretty good," Eric answered, and Tom gently stroked Eric's cheek. They were in their own state of Heaven.


	4. Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> Trigger Warning: explicit homophobia, strong language, violence
> 
> Eric's getting bullied at school. Tom finds out about it. 
> 
> Song: Bones - NateWantsToBattle

Eric shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he walked through the hallways of the surrounding hellhole others called school. He liked to learn, and he had a small group of friends, but then there was everybody else. He felt glares bore into the back of his head, and he turned around to see two girls stare at him.

"I dunno what that freak is doing," the first girl said. The second simply nodded in agreement, and Eric sighed. He turned back around, walking into his classroom. He saw a Post-It on his desk, and read it.

_Eric Beckerbitch, hope you're reading this. You're so dead if I see you, faggot. -O.W._

Orson. Eric threw the note away, sitting down. He saw Orson walk up, and shove him out of his seat, and begin to punch him. Once Orson had enough "fun", he left the room. The other students in the class simply laughed, and Eric shook his head, picked up his belongings, and left the room. He couldn't do this anymore. He saw Tom walking to his class, and put his head down in shame.

"Eric?" Tom asked, but the younger man ignored it. Tom gripped Eric's shoulder, and Eric looked up at Tom.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Tom pressed.

"I'm being bullied because I'm gay..." Eric said. Tom had known about Eric's sexuality for years, but didn't know about this.

"Who," Tom growled. The thought of anyone hurting Eric pissed him off, especially because they could target him too. He'd come out as pansexual a year ago, but he hadn't been bullied.

"Everyone...Orson especially, but even people I don't know know I'm some sort of freak..." Eric said, rubbing his eye. It was beginning to swell, there was no chance he wouldn't have a black eye if he looked at himself.

"Eric. You're not a freak. I promise you," Tom said, cupping Eric's cheek, which had a small cut at the top of it. He looked at Eric's battered face, and shook his head. "I'm taking care of this."

"No, you're not. They'll come after both of us, they'll think you're my boyfriend," Eric said, and Tom looked at him, his expression softened.

"Why can't I be?" Tom asked, and Eric looked down. "I'm taking care of this, I'll even bring along a few people," Tom said. Eric looked up, and saw his group of friends. Brandon was pissed, as were Mikaela and Labib. Dionte gently rubbed Eric's back.

"I'm not a fighter, but I'm also not gonna let them continue to hurt you," Dionte said softly. Eric smiled a little. 

After school, Eric walked out to see Orson and his girlfriend Gabriela standing near Eric's car. Eric and Tom walked up first, followed by Dionte, Mikaela, Labib, and Brandon.

"Ah, Eric the fag can't fight on his own, so he had to get backup! What, are the guys doing this so they can plow you later?" Orson called, and Gabriela laughed a sickening laugh. 

"Listen up, you piece of shit. Not only is Eric an amazing person, but he has a group of friends that includes a girl who can wrestle you to the ground before you can call for all your side bitches," Tom growled at Orson.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Orson yelled, and Brandon laughed.

"Oh, yknow...Sarah, Lauren, Raquela, Tonya, and Tamara. All of them," Brandon said, and Gabriela gasped.

"Is that true?!" Gabriela exclaimed, her eyes wide and angry.

"Oh yeah," Labib said, holding up a binder of texts he'd gotten from the girls Brandon had mentioned after Orson had told them he had a girlfriend. Gabriela read them, and slapped Orson across the face.

"I hope they beat you. I really do," Gabriela said, throwing the binder in Orson's face. Orson tackled Eric to the ground, but Tom and Mikaela picked him up, pinning him to the ground so Brandon could smack him across the face. Once they were done, Dionte spat in Orson's face, and they left in Eric's car.

"Guys, that was amazing! You guys did all that for me?" Eric said, and Tom smiled. 

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SUNKIST

Once everyone else had been dropped off, Eric and Tom drove to a hill and parked, looking at the city beneath them.

"So...did you mean that earlier?" Eric asked, and Tom looked over.

"Hm?" Tom replied, pretending to not know what Eric meant.

"The whole boyfriend thing..." Eric said.

"How you were the reason I realized I wasn't straight in the first place?" Tom asked, and Eric blushed.

"R-really?" Eric said, fidgeting a little.

"Yeah...suppose I could have told you sooner," Tom said, laughing.

"You should have," Eric replied. Tom looked up, and Eric placed a gentle kiss to Tom's lips. Tom smiled, and went back in, a deeper kiss now capturing the two. Tom gently put his hand on Eric's cheek, tracing the scabbed over cut that would become a scar once it healed. Eric pulled away, looking at Tom with admiration and love.


	5. Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST/FLUFF
> 
> When it comes to Eric's love for Tom, there's only one word for it.
> 
> Infinite.
> 
> Song: It Won't Stop - Sevyn Streeter

It had started as a joke. Their relationship had been a running gag between their group of friends, but after a drunken night spent at Tom's house, Eric realized something.

His love for Tom wasn't a joke.

Everything about him, from his looks to his personality, made him completely enamored with Tom. The running gag, the friendship turned brothership turned relationship had turned real in Eric's mind. He wasn't even scared of telling him that. 

Tom didn't believe him at first. He was insecure about himself, not being able to process that the guy he'd been in love with for years actually loved him back. But Eric was patient, and Eric was kind. Everything Tom needed to feel loved, Eric doubled. Every kiss was twice as sweet as Tom had ever had with anyone, every hug was twice as protective, every work was twice as loving, because it was coming from Eric. Everything Tom ever wished for, he found in Eric.

So why was he bent over the toilet, throwing up after Eric not returning his calls? 

Eric had entrusted his mental disorder history with Tom, but Tom was too ashamed to do the same, even though he knew Eric's opinion of him wouldn't change because  _it was Eric_. He had anxiety, and panic attacks were a regular occurrence when Eric wasn't around. He needed to hear his voice, he needed to know he was okay. 

"Tom?" Eric asked, looking at him from the doorway. Tom looked up, and his eyes widened.

"When did you get here?" Tom asked.

"I just got home...what happened?" Eric asked, kneeling beside Tom and rubbing his back.

"I...my anxiety acted up, that's all. No big deal," Tom said, looking down.

"Why?" Eric pressed.

"You...you weren't answering my calls," Tom said, and Eric hugged Tom gently.

"I'm here...I promise, I'm here," Eric said softly, and Tom hugged Eric tightly. Eric chuckled, and played with Tom's hair. Tom calmed down eventually, and looked at Eric.

"How long have you had anxiety?" Eric asked, and Tom sighed.

"A while now..." Tom answered. Eric looked down, thinking for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric asked, finally looking into Tom's eyes.

"I thought...I thought you wouldn't love me..." Tom confessed. Eric sighed, pressing a small kiss to Tom's forehead.

"Nothing could change my love for you. My love for you is infinite, Tom. It never ends," Eric said, and Tom blushed a little.

"I love you too, Eric," Tom said.

"No, listen to me. Nothing could change it. So if there's anything else you need to tell me, tell me," Eric said, and Tom smiled.

"You're a huge dork, and I love you," Tom said, and he kissed Eric, knocking him to the ground and falling on him.


	6. Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has this been done before? Probably.
> 
> ANGST  
> Trigger Warning: s**cide attempt, blood  
> That being said, if you or someone you love are in a position of crisis, please call a local crisis hotline. I care about y'all. <3
> 
> Tom finds Eric in a state that he highly regrets.  
> Song - Trapdoor - twenty one pilots

"Eric?" Tom said, walking through the door with his and Eric's dinner in a bag. He set down the bag of Chinese food, and waited for a response. He heard nothing, and called out a couple more times, again with no responses. That is, until he heard a muffled groan of pain coming from the bathroom. He ran in, worried that Eric had slipped and fallen into the tub or something. He called again, only met with a sharp intake of breath that Tom could only wonder what caused it. He opened the door to see Eric, partially slumped in a tub of pinkish water. He screamed, pulling Eric out of the tub. Eric was still partially conscious, just enough to know what Tom was doing - and protest it.

"Tom, don't...it's too late," Eric said, looking up at Tom with blurring eyes. He could make out only Tom's basic frame, no details. 

Tom gently ran his hand through Eric's disheveled curls, calling 911 while he comforted the younger man below him. "You're getting out of this alive, Eric. Focus on me...please," Tom said, and Eric looked up at him, trying to focus his eyes.

"Tom...my vision's already blurred, by the time they get here-" Eric began, when Tom interrupted him with a small kiss.

"You're not dying on me, Eric Beckerman," Tom said, and Eric sighed, looking back up at Tom. Eric gingerly took Tom's free hand as Tom explained the situation at hand with the dispatcher. Tom set the phone down as the initial conversation ended, and looked back at Eric. They sat in silence, Tom trying to understand and rationalize the situation as much as Eric was trying to understand why Tom would go through this level of hoops just to save him. Once the paramedics arrived and took Eric, Tom walked out of the bathroom, before slumping to the floor and sobbing. He grabbed his phone again, this time calling Mikaela.

"Tom? What's up?" Mikaela asked, and Tom choked back a sob.

"It's E-Eric..." Tom choked out, before sobbing again.

"What? What happened to Eric?" Mikaela asked further. Tom heard Labib in the background, asking about Eric.

"He's going to the hospital...he attempted...I need a ride to the hospital, I can't drive like this..." Tom sputtered, and Mikaela sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Absolutely...Labib and I will be there in a bit," Mikaela said, her voice sounding like she was in a trance.

Tom hung up, curling in a ball on the floor. Mikaela and Labib soon arrived, with Mikaela's appearance matching how she sounded on the phone: completely far off in her own world. Labib wasn't as affected, most likely because Tom hadn't told him directly. Mikaela hugged Tom tightly, beginning to cry herself. Labib helped them up and into his car, and began driving to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, the trio checked in with a receptionist, and walked up to Eric's room once they were cleared to do so. They walked in, and saw Eric looking out the window, rubbing the bandages on his arms. Tom began crying again, hugging Eric tightly. Eric hugged back softly, a few silent tears escaping his closed eyes.

"We'll come back in a bit, we'll let you two be for a little bit, okay?" Labib said, and Tom nodded, and with that, the quartet in the room was down to the original duo. Tom looked down at Eric, his eyes burning from the amount of tears he'd cried in the past few hours.

"Why?" Eric asked, and Tom's eyes widened.

"Why? Why what? That's the question I should be asking you!" Tom retorted, his voice raised out of sadness and fear that had resulted in anger at Eric's depression.

"I...I couldn't handle it. The entire day, I was in bed, shaking from sobs because I couldn't handle being alone...I didn't remember how long you'd be at the office today, so as hours passed, the more I worried you weren't coming back. My depression...God, it was having a field day. I couldn't even breathe without another intrusive thought popping in about how little anyone would care if I was gone..." Eric began sobbing, his entire body shook from them. Tom hugged him tightly.

"Listen...everyone you know would be so affected if you were gone...Mikaela looked like her soul had left her body, Labib was silent the entire car ride...I didn't call anyone else or let them know, so I don't know if anyone else knows, but...my God, Eric, you are cared for a million times over," Tom whispered. Eric looked at Tom, his expression conveying pure disbelief.

"R-really?" Eric asked, and Tom nodded.

TBC in an update


	7. Trapdoor Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make this fluffier since I need to write more fluff ugh  
> Trigger Warning for language, talking about grief
> 
> Eric tries to cope with things, with Tom, Mikaela, Labib, and Brandon's help.  
> Song - I Like Me Better - Lauv

Eric looked around. Tom had been able to bring him home after a week of him being in the suicide watch unit, with the promise that Eric would be under supervision for the next 72 hours. Tom, Mikaela, Labib, and Brandon all signed on to the promise, and had been given a list of behaviors to watch out for. Currently, Tom was at the studio, so Eric was under Brandon's supervision, which was comprised of making videos for their individual channels when Eric had the motivation, and playing video games when he didn't. 

"I don't get it, Eric," Brandon said. It was one of the first non-video things he said all day, and it was said with a sort of sad tone. Brandon looked over at Eric, his eyes filled with concern that Eric rarely saw in the older man.

"You don't get what?" Eric asked, wondering what Brandon was about to say. From his facial expression, he looked serious, but it was hard to tell with Brandon. 

"How none of us - not Tom, not Mikaela, not Labib, not me, not anyone - saw any signs that you were getting bad," Brandon said. Eric sighed, and set down his game controller.

"Brandon, I tend to hide it pretty well because most of the time, I'm honest to God doing okay. When I'm not...I still try to continue on as if nothing is wrong for the sake of not worrying other people. I like making people happy, that includes not making them worry about me," Eric said, almost embarrassed by the fact. 

"We care about you, Eric. That means that we care when you're upset. It's not that we're worried in a bad way, it's that we want you around! I mean, my God, when Labib told me you were in the hospital, I flipped the fuck out," Brandon said, his game controller now next to Eric's.

"Wait...really?" Eric asked, and Brandon nodded.

"Everyone in the C-Team office except for, y'know, Tom, found out at the same time. Alex literally had to leave the room, Julie began crying, and I had to literally leave the building and take a walk to clear my head. When Labib was telling us what happened, he was crying...I think the only reason he wasn't when he picked up Tom, from what I heard, was because Mikaela wasn't fit to drive, so he had to." Brandon looked down, shook his head, and continued, "It was a really dark day. When I got back, no one was really talking, no one was focused on work...the only noise we had in there was computer noises and the occasional blowing of someone's nose, usually Julie."

"Jeez...I didn't realize-" Eric began, when Brandon looked up.

"Exactly, Eric. We care about you so much. You're part of the C-Team family. You're part of the React family," Brandon said, hugging Eric. Eric hugged Brandon tightly, beginning to cry. Tom walked in, setting down dinner for himself, Eric, and Brandon.

"Hey guys," Tom said, and Eric looked up, and waved him over. Tom walked over, and joined the hug. 

"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten, Eric," Brandon said, and Eric chuckled. They broke apart, and Eric smiled.

"You guys mean so much to me," Eric said, smiling. Tom gently kissed Eric's forehead, and they went to the dining room to get their dinner.

 


	8. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff (finally)
> 
> Tom sets up a little surprise for Eric when he gets home from work. Cutesy shenanigans ensue.  
> Song - Perfect - Pentatonix (Ed Sheeran cover)

_And...perfect._

Tom set up the last of the fairy lights on the rooftop of their apartment complex. He looked around at the sights, smiling. "Eric's gonna love this," Tom said to himself. He got a text.

_Baby <3: _ _Heading home now. Love you!_

Tom smiled, and went back down to their apartment. He grabbed a pen and paper, writing a note for Eric. He then grabbed the batch of cookies he had made, heading back to the roof, setting them on the small side table he'd brought up. He waited patiently.

Eric got home, and called for Tom. He saw the note, and picked it up.

_Come up to the roof and see the sights. ~Prince Phelan_

Eric smiled, and walked up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door, and stepped out to the sight that Tom had created. He'd set up a small little table with chairs, a basket on the table with something in it, presumably food, and he'd strung fairy lights on the light stands they used for recording videos. Eric covered his mouth, his face lit up by not only the lights, but pure delight.

"Happy anniversary, baby. I love you so much," Tom said, walking over to Eric. Eric hugged Tom tightly, and Tom smiled, kissing Eric's cheek repeatedly. Once they separated, Tom lead Eric over to the table, pulling out a chair for him. Eric sat, and smiled at Tom.

"You did all of this...for me?" Eric asked, and Tom smiled. 

"Of course," Tom answered, and Eric kissed Tom sweetly. They each ate a few cookies, when Tom noticed a bit of chocolate on the corner of Eric's mouth. He kissed it off gently, and Eric chuckled.

After their snack, the duo looked at the sky, where the sun was setting. The orange and reds painted the sky in a dreamlike way, and neither of them wanted to leave. "Well, I also just so happened to bring a speaker up here," Tom said, and Eric smiled. Tom began playing Perfect by Ed Sheeran, and held Eric's hands to his chest. They began to rock back and forth to the beat, their eyes closed. 

"The past year has been the most amazing year of my life, and I'm so glad you were a big part of it," Eric said, and Tom smiled. 

"I'm glad you were part of my life the past year too...you're so amazing, I'm so lucky," Tom said, and Eric blushed, looking at their feet. Tom kissed the top of Eric's forehead, and Eric blushed even more, feeling his face get warmer by the second. Tom tipped Eric's face back up, and smiled. "You're also really cute."

"Shush! I'm a strong boyyy..." Eric complained, and Tom chuckled.

"The strongest," Tom reassured, pulling Eric close to him and continuing to dance as the song came to a close. They stood there, continuing to rock to no music for a few minutes, before Eric looked back up to see the stars, with the sun fully set. They laid down on the roof, looking up at the stars, Tom's hand on Eric's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I am so happy you're alive and we're a couple and everything is going great..." Eric said, holding the hand that was on his chest with his own hand. Soon after, Eric heard soft snoring, and smiled to himself. He picked up Tom, carrying him down to their apartment and tucking him in, before going back up and taking down the settings from their date night. He returned to bed after cleaning everything up, and pulled Tom to his chest. Before he dozed off, he saw Tom smile in his sleep, and kissed his forehead softly.


	9. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M GONNA WRITE FLUFF SO SWEET YOU'LL NEED A DENTIST or at least I'm gonna try.
> 
> Eric gets drunk, and really affectionate. He wants to marry Tom in the moment.  
> (Features an OC loosely based on myself tbh)

Tom smiled. Eric, Brandon, Kennedy, and Jim were getting drunk after the 100 pancake Challenge Chalice filming, and he was completely okay with being the designated driver. Sienna, a friend of Tom's, had said she was completely okay with being the DD if he didn't want to, since she didn't drink anyway, but Tom didn't want to deal with a hangover the following day. So he watched and enjoyed seeing his friends acting like dorks, he and Sienna talking about their day.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Eric draped his entire body around Tom from behind, smiling widely. Tom held Eric's hands, and Eric slapped a sloppy, drunk kiss on Tom's cheek, laughing a slightly lower version of his typical laugh.

"Hi darling," Tom said, kissing Eric's hand. Eric giggled, and sat in a chair next to Tom.

"Tom, when are we getting married?" Eric asked, his voice a little slurred, but not very much for the amount Tom had seen him drink.

"I dunno, when are you gonna propose, Eric Beckerman?" Tom asked, and Eric smiled.

"I don't have a ring, but there is a bowl of onion rings right here..." Eric said. He grabbed a small onion ring, and kneeled in front of Tom. "Will you marry me, Tom Phelan?"

"It'd be my honor, Eric," Tom said, pulling Eric up and kissing him softly, the lingering taste of beer on his lip. Eric smiled, his hazel eyes squinting a little. Everyone else clapped, hi-fiving Eric and Tom, before going back to drinking, passing Eric a celebratory shot.

The next morning, Eric woke up cuddled up to Tom, the hangover hitting him. He groaned, and as if it was an instinct, Tom gently rubbed his back. Eric sighed contently, and curled into Tom's stomach.

"So, Eric?" Tom asked.

"Yeah?" Eric responded.

"When  _are_ we getting married?" Tom asked, and Eric blushed, curling into Tom's stomach further.

"I still can't believe you said yes," Eric said, and Tom played with his curls.

"I would every single time I went back," Tom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes y'all smile :D  
> Also I broke my foot, so I guess I have more time to write XD


	10. When Their Hearts Are Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst turned to Fluff
> 
> Song: Big Girls Cry - Sia
> 
> Eric gets a call from a sobbing Tom.   
> (Platonic -> Almost romantic Teric) (OC mentioned)

Tom was curled up in a ball. It had been days since he'd gotten the motivation to do anything except rewrite scripts and watch TV for the millionth time. He finally picked up his phone and called his best friend, Eric. 

Eric was just about to get lunch, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Tom was calling. He got into his car, and answered the car to be met with a sobbing Tom. 

"Eric?" Tom finally mumbled out.

"Yeah, it's me... What's wrong?" Eric asked. 

"I can't get myself to do anything and the less I do the more upset with myself I get and then I'm less motivated to do anything and then I'm more upset-" Tom explained, and Eric sighed. 

"I'm coming over," Eric said, "have you eaten today?"

"No..." Tom said. 

"Where should I go for lunch for you?" Eric asked, and Tom gasped a little. 

"It's lunch already?" Tom asked, walking to the curtain and opening it, causing sunlight to pour into the dark room. 

"Yeah, man. I was about to just get it for myself, but I got your call and I'm not leaving you alone," Eric said. Tom sighed, and sniffled a little. 

"Chipotle..." Tom finally said. Eric confirmed it, and Tom hung up. 

Eric got his and Tom's usual orders, something he had learned from years of being Tom's best friend. He paid for the two bowls of food, and drove to Tom's house, knocking on the door. Tom opened it, and Eric gasped. Tom's hair was disheveled, his skin paler than Eric was used to seeing him, and dark circles outlined the bags under Tom's eyes. Eric walked inside, and flipped on a lightswitch.

"How long has it been since you've taken care of yourself? Or gotten sleep?" Eric asked, and Tom shrugged. Eric looked down, wishing he'd known sooner that his best friend was so distraught.

"Are you gonna take care of me?" Tom asked, and Eric nodded. Tom looked away from Eric, embarrassed that he'd gotten this bad.

They ate in silence, looking at each other in quick glances, when Eric finally sighed.

"Tom, what happened?" Eric asked, and Tom looked down.

"Too much..." Tom said. Eric looked Tom in the eye, his hazel eyes nearly replicating his heart breaking.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Eric asked, and Tom nodded.

"Just...not right now," Tom answered. Eric nodded, understanding. He simply pulled Tom into a hug, and Tom began crying, his hands gripping around Eric's waist, head buried in his chest.

Once they broke apart, Eric carried Tom into the bathroom.

"You wanna get washed up?" Eric asked, and Tom shook his head. Eric looked down.

"I didn't realize you wanted to be my second mom," Tom said, but it lacked the typical chuckle that would follow it. Instead, it ended with a sad, empty replica of a laugh. Eric frowned, and Tom quickly stopped.

"Tom...what's up?" Eric asked, and Tom looked down.

"Ciera broke up with me...she was cheating on me the whole time with her friend's brother. And a couple strangers. And an old ex of hers. And about 25 others," Tom said, shaking his head. "I hate the content I'm putting out right now, and I can't bring myself to complete any scripts..." 

"I'm so...so sorry," Eric said, his heart shattered, the shards mixing with anger. Tom loved Ciera with his whole heart, he'd even been planning on proposing to her.

"Am I really...that...bad?" Tom asked, beginning to cry again.

"Absolutely not. Anyone would be lucky as hell to date you," Eric said, lifting Tom's chin with his index finger. Tom wiped his eye, and looked at the ground.

"You think so?" Tom asked, still not looking up at Eric.

"I know so," Eric said.

Tom buried his head back Eric's chest, and Eric gently kissed the top of Tom's head. Tom felt himself get warm, and looked up at Eric.

"What was that?" Tom asked, blushing.

"Just...want you to feel better..." Eric said, beginning to blush as well.

Tom smiled, and kissed Eric gently. Eric blushed, the warmth of his cheeks teaching Tom.

"I uh...I didn't realize how much I wanted that..." Tom said. Eric blushed, and looked away.

I've known how much I wanted that," Eric replied.

"Eric..I'm not ready for a relationship yet, but when I am...will you be my boyfriend?" Tom asked, and Eric smiled, and nodded.


	11. Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst (Here we go again XD)
> 
> TW: Depression, Panic attacks, swearing (like, everywhere), based off that story that Eric revealed in the exposed video about being stuck in his ex's parking garage  
> (Platonic to Almost Romantic Teric again, but this time in REVERSE!)(Also OC that is the placekeeper that Ciera was last chapter)
> 
> Song: Make Believe - Vi (yo this is a really good and underrated song)
> 
> Eric feels like utter shit after being broken up with. And with his car not working, it gave him a lot of time to think about how shitty he felt.

"C'mon car, just...fucking-c'MON WORK!" Eric groaned, trying and failing to shift his car into drive. His car sometimes didn't let him shift out of park, but because it didn't happen too often, it wasn't something easily fixed by a mechanic. He sat back in his seat, rubbing his face and groaning loudly. It had been about ten minutes since the  _former_ love of his life, Layla, had broken up with him and revealed that she'd been cheating on him in a long-term relationship with her ex. The same ex she'd ranted about for hours over the phone, with him rubbing her back to console her as she talked about how he was a piece of shit. Guess she wasn't exactly a diamond either.

As time passed, Eric began to get more and more depressed and anxious. What if Layla knew he was still out here and came out, laughing at him, thinking he was desperate to get her back? What if her now boyfriend came to see her, or fuck her, or whatever, and saw him, and beat his ass? What if the tow truck didn't come? Eric tried to control his thoughts, but they quickly spiraled down a rabbit hole, leading Eric into yet another panic attack over this damn girl. He called Tom, desperate for a friendly voice.

"Eric?" Tom asked, and Eric let out a whimper. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Layla...she fucking got back with her ex...I'm stuck in the goddamn parking garage outside her apartment complex having a panic attack," Eric said, his voice coming out a lot shakier than he expected. He had been crying, so he had expected some level of shakiness, but his voice nearly didn't make a noise.

"I'm coming to get you. Don't worry about the damn car, I'll ask someone to get it later," Tom said. Eric could hear Tom walking out the door after grabbing his keys, and Tom hung up. Eric sighed, leaning back into his car. 

There Tom went again, being Eric's fucking savior. Eric felt bad, he never really repaid his best friend with any sort of help, he wished he could, he just never knew where to start. Tom always seemed to have everything together. Eric, on the other hand, constantly landed in situations like this, and Tom just continued to pick Eric up again, dust him off, and set him on his feet. He didn't know how he could manage, for one, and still consider him a good friend, for two. 

Eric's thinking was interrupted by the sound of Tom's car pulling up. Eric sighed, grabbed what he needed out of his car, and got out. Tom walked towards Eric and hugged him tightly, playing with his curls, and Eric began to sob on his shoulder. Tom simply added another motion, rubbing Eric's back to further console him. Eric looked up at Tom, who simply sighed.

"Let's get you into the car," Tom said. Eric got into Tom's car, and they drove off, Eric looking out the window at the apartment complex he never wanted to return to. 

"Nine. Fucking. Months," Eric growled, every word punctuated and short.

"Hm?" Tom asked.

"Nine out of the last ten months I've been with Layla, she's been cheating on me with that fucker. I read the messages. They've been fucking for seven of those. He even knew about me. He just laughed it off," Eric explained. Tom shook his head, his expression darkening.

"That's such bullshit," Tom said. 

"Yeah, it really is," Eric said. He leaned back in his seat, looking over at Tom.

"You deserve so much better, Eric," Tom said, and Eric laughed.

"All of my relationships end like this...I'm beginning to think that maybe I deserve the heartbreak if I get into another relationship. I'm just too...me," Eric said, a sad laugh exiting his mouth, punctuating his sentence.

"What do you mean, too you? You're incredible!" Tom said, and Eric shook his head.

"I'm clingy as fuck, annoying as fuck, and to be honest, I can't even figure out why YOU tolerate me," Eric said, covering his mouth. He had let slip the one thing he didn't want brought up.

"Eric, are you kidding? You make me so happy, just by being yourself. If something happened to our friendship, my God...I don't know what I'd do," Tom said, and Eric looked down.

"How?" Eric asked simply.

"God, Eric...everything. You make me laugh harder than pretty much everyone, and even though I groan at your puns, I secretly love them...if I'm being honest, I secretly love you," Tom said, and Eric looked at Tom, his eyes wide. Tom simply focused on driving, letting the last thought hang in the air. 

"Tom...I'm not ready for another relationship right now," Eric said. Tom nodded, biting his lip softly.

"That's what I knew you'd say," Tom mumbled. 

"But...I might be soon..." Eric said, and Tom looked over at Eric for a second. "And when I am...you'll be the first one I call."


	12. Leave Some Morphine At My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst
> 
> tw: Arguing, Slamming doors, other argue-y things  
> Eric and Tom are at their breaking point.  
> Song: It Will Rain - Bruno Mars

It seemed like part of their routine. Wake up, go to work, come home, argue about something, make up, have sex with absolutely no love in it, and then go to sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat the mistakes. Tom was freaking out because Twitch was earning him less money than he needed, Eric was freaking out because his depression was hitting, mostly due to Tom being worried and also because he was losing his feelings for Tom. He still liked Tom platonically, it wasn't that he hated him, he just didn't feel any sort of romantic attraction to him.

But for Tom, he would stay.

It strained Eric, that was for sure. He knew Tom was in no place to be alone, but at the same time, Eric was in no place to be in a relationship. Either way, one of them was being negatively affected, and the other was being saved. Without Eric, Tom wouldn't have anywhere to go. But with Tom, Eric felt pressured to act, talk, and be a certain way, when he didn't even know if he could muster it towards anyone, even if that person had been his best friend for six years, boyfriend for two. Eric felt broken. Beaten. Bruised.

But for Tom, he would stay.

Tom began to notice that Eric's so-called "affection" had a different taste to it. Cuddling used to be the best thing in the world, but now it felt strained and unnatural, as if the bodies that seemed to meld together into one so easily months before were now incompatible, now completely broken off from each other. Kisses were sweet and soft, now they were bitter, plastic models of what they used to be. He began counting the arguments months ago, but stopped soon after. He couldn't keep track of the arguments, who won or lost, what was compromised, if anything was.

But for Eric, he wouldn't mind.

After all, it was Eric. The man he'd flung himself to two years earlier, the man who he thought he'd marry. If this was how their relationship felt now, then so be it. Tom didn't need much from him, he just needed him. Sure, the words flung during arguments stung, but they both said things they regretted. Sure, sometimes it seemed like Eric was a stranger in Eric's body, but Eric must just be maturing. He must just be growing up, and _it was time for him to, too_. Tom felt unloved. Uncertain. Unfortunate.

But for Eric, he wouldn't mind.

"Tom...I can't do this anymore," Eric finally said over their shared cups of coffee.

"D-do what?" Tom asked.

"I can't keep pretending that I think this is okay, that I still like...this," Eric confessed.

"What is  _this_? Is this  _us_?" Tom asked, and Eric simply nodded.

"I...I don't feel the same way I used to. Towards anything. Or anyone," Eric explained slowly.

"You don't love me?" Tom asked.

"I don't know if I love anyone! I've felt so strained for the past few months and I've stayed with you because it would haunt me if you lost everything! Platonically, yeah, I love you, but...I don't feel romantically towards you...I'm sorry," Eric snapped, standing up, before sitting back down, and beginning to cry.

Tom cracked. "Well, y'know what?! I've kinda figured that out! I kinda realized you didn't love me anymore, I thought it was just the long-term relationship slum people talk about. If I would have known, I woulda left months ago! But I didn't mind! I didn't mind the words and the passionless  _everything_ or God forbid your damn  _search history_."

Eric stood. He gently set his cup on the table, his expression dark and stormy. He went upstairs to their shared bedroom, getting his belongings, and putting them in a few boxes. He took apart his video equipment, gently putting everything into boxes and bags. He took things downstairs in trips, before finally taking it out the door and putting in into his car. He looked at the house he'd lived in for the past year, and sighed. He drove away, going to a hotel and booking a room for god knows how many days. He set his things up, and looked around.

Tom sat on the chair, sobbing. He didn't actually think Eric would leave, but there he went. He was really gone. And it was his fault. 

Eric looked through his phone. All the pictures of Tom, of Teric, of their dates...it haunted him. He vividly remembered where those pictures came from, what they were doing, the mindset he was in while they took them. Pictures of them with their friends, everything made his heart break. Why couldn't he feel love towards Tom anymore? Was he broken? 

No, he just...changed.

The next morning, Tom rolled over to greet an empty place in the bed. He frowned, remembering the events of the previous night. He got up, made breakfast, and took it in to work. He worked silently at his desk, when another tired, sad figure walked into the C-Team office.

Eric's eyes had dark circles under them, and he looked nearly sickly. He sat at his desk, pursing his lips as he began working on something. His eyes stayed low, knowing that if he looked up he'd see Tom across the room, and that sight would absolutely murder him. 

But nothing could, or would, change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this was a sad one, and I've written some pretty damn sad stuff before on other accounts on other writing sites...yikes


End file.
